This application relates to fluid containers and, in particular, to containers provided with spouts to facilitate pouring therefrom, such as watering cans and the like.
Various types of watering cans are known, typically being provided with elongated, laterally extending spouts. These spouts result in an overall awkward shape for the container which may make storage difficult. It is known to provide liquid containers with flexible spouts which can be bent or deflected into storage positions more closely adjacent to the container, when not in use, to facilitate storage. However, the repeated flexing of such flexible spouts can weaken them and ultimately result in failure or the opening of cracks which can leak.
Containers, such as watering cans, are typically provided with a handle extending laterally from the side or upwardly from the top of the container. This positioning makes it difficult and awkward to pour from the container in an overhead position. Also, such handles are typically uncomfortable to use, particularly with large-volume containers which, when full, may be quite heavy.
Frequently, it is desirable to know the volume of fluid in a container, such as a watering can. For example, it may be desired to mix a fertilizer liquid or powder with a predetermined volume of water. In typical watering cans it is difficult or impossible to accurately determine the volume of fluid in the container unless it has been pre-measured before being placed in the container.